Highschool Daily Life : Rainy Day
by Claraferllia
Summary: Lika-liku kehidupan kisedai bersama partner mereka di masa-masa SMU. Kalau hari sedang hujan dan pintu kelas masih terkunci enaknya ngapain, ya? Warning : OC numpang lewat, Teiko di sini ceritanya sekolah SMU, Kagami, Takao, Himuro dan yag lainnya ikut bersekolah di Teiko. KagaKuro, AoKise, MidoTaka, MuraHimu, AkaFuri. pairingnya belum kerasa soalnya fokus cuma di kisedai dulu.


Highschool Daily Life :

Rainy day

Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Antara benci dan rindu (c) Ratih Purwasih

Warning : OC numpang lewat, Teiko di sini ceritanya sekolah SMU, Kagami, Takao, Himuro dan yang lainnya ikut bersekolah di Teiko.

Hujan deras tengah mengguyur kota Tokyo, menyeruakkan atmosphere lembab kepenjuru kota. Kalau sudah seperti ini memang paling enak bobok cantik dibawah selimut atau bersantai di bawah kotatsu ditemani secangkir teh dan biscuit. Tapi sayangnya karena hari ini masih hari sibuk kerja maka angan-angan itu terpaksa dienyahkan, karena sebagian lebih takut bos galak dan sebagiannya lagi takut dengan ketua kelas sadis bergunting.

di tengah guyuran hujan sebuah mobil sedan hitam berhenti di depan gerbang Teiko. Fokus kamera tertuju ke bawah yang menampilkan pintu sedan hitam menjeplak terbuka diikuti dengan tungkai kaki berbalut celana kain berwarna hitam menjulur keluar menampaki jalanan beraspal di bawahnya, bersamaan dengan payung yang di buka, fokus kamera di naikan keatas menampilkan sosok pemuda tampan bersurai _magenta_ dengan iris _heterocrom_ dengan balutan jas Teiko.

"Saya akan kembali untuk menjemput anda, tuan," ucap seorang pria paruh baya di balik bangku kemudi.

"Ya," sahut pemuda _magenta_ itu —Akashi Seijuurou— seadanya dan mobil sedan itu pun berlalu dari hadapannya.

"_Ohayo_, Akashi-_kun_," sapa seseorang dari arah sampingnya, mengerlingkan bola matanya kesamping, Akashi menangkap sosok Kuroko yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"_Ohayo_, Tetsuya," sapanya balik.

Tanpa ada perbincangan lagi dua pemuda itu berjalan beriringan memasuki gedung sekolah mereka hanya untuk menemui beberapa siswa atau siswi yang mangkal di pojok ruang loker sepatu, bahkan di salah satu sisinya mereka melihat surai kuning menyembul dari balik rak payung.

Setelah di tengok, terpampanglah seonggok(?) pemuda pirang dengan tatapan kosong layaknya orang yang hidup enggan mati segan, tengah mengorek-ngorek lantai ditemani bola-bola arwah di sekelilingnya. Pasangan AkaKuro yang melihat pemandangan itu hanya menatapnya datar selama beberapa menit sebelum kemudian bergerak menjauh.

"Ayo kita lewat rute lain, Tetsuya."

"_Ha'I_, Akashi-_kun_."

"Kuroko_cchi_, Akashi_cchi_ _matte-ssu yo_!"

.

.

.

"Katanya karena terjebak hujan lebat di stasiun, pak Suzuki akan terlambat datang ke sekolah-_ssu_, mungkin setelah hujannya lumayan reda nanti beliau baru bisa datang-_ssu yo_," jelas Kise, sekarang mereka berjalan menuju kantin.

"Jadi selama pak Suzuki belum datang kita tidak bisa masuk kelas, begitu?"

"Iya-_ssu_, aku saja tadi hampir mati bosan nunggu-_ssu_," ujar Kise dengan desahan lelah diakhir.

Di dekat persimpangan menuju kantin mereka bertiga melihat sosok Aomine yang dengan santainya duduk bersandar di dinding dengan sebuah buku pelajaran tengah bertengger di tangannya, terlihat beberapa bungkus makanan berserakan di sampingnya.

"A–Aomine_cchi_?" sapa Kise ragu, di dalam suaranya ada nada seperti ingin memastikan sesuatu.

"Hm? Oh kau Ki— ghh! Akashi!" gagap pemuda _navy blue_ itu ketika _shapier_-nya bersirobok dengan iris _hetercrom_ milik Akashi.

"_Mezurashii_, Daiki. Sejak kapan kau mau baca buku pelajaran fisika, hm?" uh-oh sepertinya Akashi sudah mencium ada yang tidak beres, terbukti dengan air muka Aomine yang tiba-tiba saja memucat.

"I—ini… er… ya—yah… aku hanya ingin belajar, sesekali tidak apa 'kan?" kilah Aomine yang tanpa sadar mengambil satu langkah mundur kebelakang.

"Hm-em. Kelihatannya bukumu menarik, boleh aku meminjamnya, Daiki?" ucap Akashi seraya maju selangkah.

"Uh, i–ini hanya buku biasa yang aku pinjam dari perpustakan, kok Akashi, kalau kau tertarik kau bisa meminjam buku yag sama di perpustakaan."

"Tapi sepertinya aku lebih tertarik dengan bukumu, kemarikan Daiki!"

"Ghh…!" dengan diiringi lengguhan frutasi Aomine dengan sangat terpaksa menyerahkan buku miliknya kepada Akashi.

Segera setelah buku fisika itu berpindah ketangannya, Akashi langsung membuka tiap lembaran buku itu hingga mencapai bagian tengah, _orb_ dwi warna Akashi menyipit tajam dan suasana di sekitar mereka berubah mencekam. Iris _ruby-topaz_ itu mendongak menghujam kelereng _royal blue_ di depannya bersamaan dengan sebuah buku majalah yang terpisahkan dari tempat kamuflase-nya.

"Ini, Daiki?" ucap Akashi dengan nada sedingin es seraya mengangkat majalah laknat itu setinggi kepalanya, tatapannya sudah seperti seorang ayah yang kecewa dengan kelakuan anaknya.

"Kupikir di peraturan sekolah sudah menyebutkan dilarang membawa majalah porno, apa kau tidak pernah meluangkan waktu hanya untuk membaca peraturan sekolah Daiki? Untung aku yang menemukan buku ini, kalau saja wali kelas atau guru lain yag menemukan kau sudah pasti di _drop out_."

"_Tch_! Itu karena matamu saja yang terlalu jeli."

"Untuk itu aku akan menyita buku ini untukku bakar nanti," ujar Akashi seraya memasukkan majalah itu kedalam tasnya.

"O–oi Akashi! Aku menghabiskan uangku buat bulan ini hanya untuk membeli majalah itu!"

"Itu bukan masalahku, dan lagi bukankah kau masih belum cukup umur untuk hal yang seperti ini? Melihat yang seperti ini hanya akan merusak mentalmu saja, kau tahu?"

"Kau saja yang terlalu kaku!"

"Ssst! Aomine_cchi_. Sudahlah ikhlaskan saja, percuma saja berdebat dengan Akashi_cchi_ lebih baik kau hentikan sebelum masalah menjadi lebih ribet lagi kalau Midorima_cchi_ muncul—"

"—Memang kenapa kalau aku muncul, _nanodayo_?" potong sebuah suara dibelakang Kise, sontak semua orang yang ada disana menoleh kebelakang Kise hanya untuk mendapati dua orang pemuda seukuran titan bersurai hijau dan ungu dengan benda-benda _absurd_ di tangan mereka.

"Mi-Midorima_cchi_… Murasakibara_cchi_…" ucap Kise tergagap, _orb topaz_-nya menatap Akashi, Aomine, dan Midorima bergantian dengan tatapan khawatir.

Merasakan kejanggalan alis langsing Midorima menungkik tajam, "Ada apa sebenarnya, _nodayo_?"

Akashi mengerling kearah Aomine sejenak sebelum kemudian menatap Midorima, "Tidak apa, Shintarou. Ayo ke kelas," ujarnya seraya berbalik.

Melihat scene yang diduganya tidak terjadi, Kise pun menghela nafasnya lega, hanya untuk tersadarkan oleh kata-kata Akashi tadi, "E–eh? Tapi bukannya tadi kita mau ke kantin, ya? Lagian kelas 'kan masih terkunci Akashi_cchi_," tanyanya sembari mengejar Akashi yang sudah terlebih dahulu berjalan meninggalkan mereka.

"Aku hanya ingin mengumpulkan kalian berlima dan tenang saja Ryouta aku punya jalan khusus supaya kita bisa masuk ke kelas tanpa membobol paksa pintu kelas."

"Oh, oke. Eh, tapi Akashi_cchi_ tahu dari mana kalau mereka bertiga ada di kantin?"

"Hanya dugaan sederhana. Pada umumnya di waktu senggang siswa cenderung akan berkumpul di sebuah tempat strategis seperti kantin sekolah, taman, atau atap sekolah, dan dalam kasus Atsushi tempat yang pasti akan ia temui adalah kantin dan dia pasti akan mengajak Shintarou untuk menemaninya sedangkan dalam kasus Daiki, karena di luar sedang hujan lebat, ia tidak mungkin pergi keluar dari sekolah yang itu berarti tempat satu-satunya yang bisa ia temui adalah sekitar kantin,"

"O–oh begitu…" tanggap Kise yang langsung _sweatdrop_ setelah mendengar penjelasan panjang Akashi.

.

.

.

"Tuh 'kan, boro-boro masuk kelas, pagar pembatas saja masih terkunci," keluh Kise begitu mereka sampai ditengah tangga dan menemukan pagar pembatas antara tangga lantai satu dan dua masih terkunci.

"Kau bicara apa Ryouta, kau pikir pagar pembatas ini bisa menghentikan kita," ujar Akashi seraya menyerahkan tasnya pada Midorima, lalu mulai memanjati pagar jeruji dengan ujung runcing itu perlahan.

Dimulai dengan menjejakkan kaki di salah satu jeruji yang melengkung keatas, lalu serong kesamping menaiki sisi tangga, geser tubuh kesamping, lalu lompat. Taraa! Akashi sudah berada di balik pagar.

"Mengerti semua?" tanyanya kemudian seraya melipat tangan di depan dada, yang di respon anggota pelangi dengan gumaman, 'oh gitu.'

Selanjutnya acara memanjat pagar pun berlansung lancar. Murasakibara, Midorima dan Aomine tidak menemui kesusahan sedikit pun saat memanjat berkat kaki panjang mereka, di giliran Kuroko, Aomine membantu memegangi tasnya sedangkan Akashi membantu Kuroko yang kesusahan memanjat tangga karena kakinya tidak sampai.

"Sekarang Ayo ke kelas," ajak Akashi.

"Eh! _Minnacchi matte-ssu yo_!" seru Kise yang masih berusaha memanjat tangga.

.

.

.

"Jadi, sekarang apa, _nodayo_?" tanya Midorima, zamrudnya menatap ruang kelasnya dari balik jendela kaca.

Akashi maju mendekati jendela kaca ketiga dari barisan kanan pintu, dan menggesernya kesamping.

"Loh, kupikir jendelanya di kunci dari dalam," ucap Aomine bingung.

" Memang semua jendela di kunci dari dalam kecuali yang ini, aku sengaja tidak menguncinya karena buat jaga-jaga kalau hal seperti ini terjadi."

"Tunggu dulu Akashi, jadi maksudmu kita akan masuk lewat sini, _nanodayo_?"

"Betul sekali Shintarou."

"Tapi bukankah yang seperti ini melanggar tata krama namanya, _nodayo_?"

"Kau terlalu kaku Shintarou. selama tidak ada larangannya berarti tidak apa, 'kan?"

"Tapi Akashi—"

"Sudahlah Shintarou, pegangi tasku!" tanpa mengindahkan perkataan Midorima, Akashi menyodorkan tasnya pada Midorima.

"Oh ya, Ryouta. Kau berjaga di depan jendela, beritahu yang lain jika kau melihat pak Suzuki datang."

"Baik-_ssu_!"

"Bukannya tadi kau bilang tidak apa masuk kelas lewat jendela, Akashi?"

"Walau pun tidak apa, kalau kita sampai ketahuan masuk ke kelas diam-diam pak Suzuki pasti akan melakukan pengecekkan ulang jendela-jendela yang terkunci dan kita tidak bisa masuk dari sini lagi," jelas Akashi seraya mulai menaiki jendela.

Setelah kedua kakinya berhasil menjejak lantai kelas Akashi langsung mengangkat kursi dan meletakkannya di luar bermaksud sebagai pijakkan yang lainnya untuk masuk kedalam, "Oke siapa selanjutnya."

.

.

.

Sembari menunggu pak Suzuki selaku juru kunci sekolah datang, anak-anak Kisedai memanfaatkan waktu senggang mereka dengan melakukan kegiatan bermanfaat seperti Midoaka yang memanfaatkan waktu senggang mereka dengan bermain _shogi_, Kuroko dengan novelnya, Murasakibara dengan camilannya, Kise selaku yang bertugas mengawasi sekitar luar kelas jaga-jaga kalau pak Suzuki datang tengah memainkan _smartphone_-nya.

Sedangkan di ujung ruangan tepat di depan meja Murasakibara, dengan tangan memangku dagu, Aomine menatap khidmat rintikan hujan yang tersuguh di balik jendela kaca bening di depannya sedangkan pikirannya tengah meratapi uang sakunya yang menipis akibat membeli majalah Mai-_chan_nya dan majalahnya yang disita Akashi, ditemani oleh sebuah lagu melankolis yang berasal dari _speaker_ kelas.

"Biar~ hujan~ tu~run lagi, dibawah—*" —err… maaf, salah lagu.

.

.

.

"PAK SUZUKI DATANG-SSU!" seru Kise saat bulir _topaz_-nya menangkap sosok seseorang dari ujung lorong tengah membukakan pintu kelas lain.

Yang lainnya sontak langsung membereskan barang-barang mereka dan lalu bersembunyi di bawah meja, Murasakibara yang paling susah soalnya tubuhnya hampir tidak muat dengan kolong mejanya, sedangkan Kuroko masih anteng duduk di bangkunya seraya membaca novel.

Selang beberapa menit pak Suzuki pun datang membukakan kunci, membuka pintu lebar-lebar dan berlalu kemudian, seakan sosok mungil _blunette_ yang ada di meja terdepan itu tak terlihat olehnya —tentu saja—.

Beberapa menit kemudian siswa-siswi pun berdatangan, Takao yang dengan keberisikkannya menerjang memeluk Midorima hingga si titan ijo itu terjatuh kebelakang, lalu ada Himuro yang menepuk lembut bahu Murasakibara menegurnya untuk berhenti ngemil karena pelajaran akan segera dimulai.

Kuroko yang tidak mau kalah dengan kedekatan teman kisedainya dengan _partner_ mereka langsung menyongsong sang cahaya yang berada di muka kelas dan mengalungkan tangan ke leher jenjang Kagami, mengundang perotesan _tsundere_ dari pemuda macan tersebut.

Akashi modus mendekati cihuahuanya menawarkan pr yang ia tahu pasti cihuahuanya tidak sempat kerjakan karena keasikan bermain game, dan tinggalkan saja pasangan Aokise yang sepertinya tengah mojok berdua entah melakukan apa.

Matahari yang terbebas dari cengkraman awan colombus mulai menghujamkan sinarnya menyelimuti bumi, memberikan seberkas kehangatan untuk kota Tokyo yang dirundung dinginnya hujan.

~Fin~

Yeeei~! Akhirnya selesai! \\(^0^)/

Fic hasil bengong di bilik wc sambil ngupil ditemani cipratan rintik hujan di atas kepala dari celah fentilasi udara trus ngedenger tetangga muter lagu ini (*) lalu entah kenapa Ferl malah bernostalgia kemasa sma Ferl, dan jadilah plot nista ini XD. Btw bagian juru kunci sekolah yang datang terlambat, manjat pagar tangga sama masuk kelas dari jendela itu dari pengalaman pribadi Ferl loh! Dan kuroko di sini seperti Ferl dulu, karena satu-satunya yang bertubuh kecil Ferl jadi kesusahan buat manjat pagar, (belajar jadi anak bandel ceritanya XP tapi ternyata susah juga.)

Sebenarnya Ferl mau bikin fic ini jadi multichap walau pun ceritanya ntar beda-beda, tapi Ferl masih ragu menurut _minna_ gimana ya?

Maaf endingnya maksa, maaf juga malah cuap-cuap gaje, hehehe…

_Jaa~ minna_ (^0^)/


End file.
